10 Years and Counting
by YaoiRper
Summary: After so many years of Russia and China together, China begins to feel as if their love is starting to fade away. With continuous questions aiming towards the Russian, Ivan cannot stand but to finally convince the Chinese man in his own way.


_10 years and still counting, it has been 10 years that the two ancient lovers had been together. China was Russia's and Russia was China's, yet of late it has not felt that way for the ancient one. The Asian did not feel the same passion as they had when they had first began to go out together. Sure they would kiss and cuddle and have sex, but it was not there. It could have been the possibility that the two were so busy with matters within their own borders that they had no time to see each other or meet, unless there was a world meeting or if Russia surprised the Asian with a visit. The Asian had gone through reforms after reforms, thinking and reflecting upon himself. How was he doing in this large world of powerful nations, was he falling behind? Was everyone forgetting about poor ol' China? Was he to be alone again? He sat on the couch of his home, spending his afternoon with his lover; Russia. He had the other man lay on his lap, brushing his fingers through the silver tinted strands of his lover's hair. He stared out at the midsummer light through his window. The small lawn of sunflowers shined brightly outside, an easy target that let Yao ponder to himself. ". .Ivan. . .are you awake aru?" He asked, glancing down at the larger man._

K - At first, there was no response from the larger country, until finally the eyes opened to show those violet orbs stareing up at the other man. His lips curled into a smile, and fixed his scarf a bit on his neck "Da Joa, I normally would be." He chuckled lightly, gazing up at the other, and slightly tilted his head to the side "mmm why? Ju' want me to get up?" The larger country questioned, slowly starting to sit up a bit.

_Chine shook his head and gave a smile in return. "No no. Not at all. I was just wondering aru." He stated to the other, continuing to spread his fingers within the other's hair. Russia was a lovely lover, but. . .sometimes it didn't seem like he wants China as much as the man had originally thought. "Ivan. . .mmm. . .do you still love me aru?" The Asian had asked as they were sitting there in silence for a while. "Am I still attractive aru?" He pouted lightly down at the larger man. "I am all ready 4000 years old. . .I do not look like I used to when I was younger aru. . am I a hag?" The raven-haired asked, wanting answers from the other. It was a starting habit that he had begun a while ago with Russia, possibly annoying the man with mostly the same questions. But the Asian had a tend to question, not sure of the other's answers. Was he saying it just to say? Or was he meaning it actually. . .?_

K- "An hag?" The Russian repeated for a moment, staring up at the other yet again before slowly sitting up on the couch, showing exactly how much larger Russia was to China. "Ju' are not a hag Jao, ju' are very beautiful. Un ee(I) would not be wasting time with someone I have nyet(no) interest in." He stated, then poked the other's cheek "And da, ee still love Jao with all my cold heart~" He joked with a chuckle, then replaced the finger with a peck to the cheek "dun't worry, da? Ju' have many years to live, and be very attractive~" His smile slowly formed into a bit of a smirk "Or. . would ee have to prove it to ju'?" Ivan asked, raising a brow slightly.

_He blinked at those words. "P-Prove? What do you mean aru?" His head lightly cocked to the side, blinking at the other in wonder. "In what way do you mean Russia?" The Asian asked, though by the look could possibly guess. Being together so long, it was easy to tell what the Russian was thinking by the way he looked. Yet even that smirk didn't feel the same, the other didn't have the same passion as he used to have, that possessive sort of look that would appear through the other's violet eyes. He remembered them turning darkly and cloudy at the chance to pounce on the Asian. Yet now they seemed not as the same, lustful but not the usual extent. The Asian possibly seemed selfish or over reacting, but it always happened in relationships, especially complicated ones like these. Slowly China stood on his knees facing the other, making his way to be dangerously near the other. "How will you prove it Ivan aru? How?" His dark orbs glanced to the smirking devil, waiting for him to work his plan._

K- "How?" His smirk spread a bit more on his face "mmm." His hand layed under the other's chin, his thumb brushing past some of the soft skin. "Ju' follow me to the bedroom, da? Un' ee be there in one minute." The Russian stated, holding up one finger before licking lightly at the Chinese man's neck, then stood up from the couch to leave the room. Oh. . Ivan was working up a plan alright. Yet it probably wasn't exactly what the other had in mind. But after hearing the man complain again and again that he wasn't sure if Russia loved him. .Ivan needed to make his point more clearly, a bigger impact on Yao. Because honestly, he didn't like when Yao criticized himself like that.

_The other blinked slowly, getting up from the couch, making his way toward the bedroom door. He glanced back to Russia a bit before entering fully. The Asian sat himself down on the edge of his bed, staring off to the large oak entranced door, waiting for the larger country. As he waited China found himself peering outside the window again, having the mind afternoon sunlight bathe him. Mmm it was going to be that same window that he was going to stare out at during sex. .at least possibly. His dark eyes then peered slowly back to the oak door, wondering what was taking the gray haired country so long. He sat properly up straight, crossing his legs lightly and waited. Did Russia had to finish something real quick before coming? Maybe the bathroom? It wouldn't be quite surprising for the Asian country. "Ivan aruuu~" He called for the other, tilting his head lightly as his dark pony tail followed in movement._

K- "Hold on one moment~" The other called back from some other room, seeming a bit preoccupied in whatever it is the man was to be doing. Yet finally the door had opened to their room, having the large Russian make his way in with his arms full of recently cut Sunflowers. His pockets even seemed to be holding a few things in them as well, though would be hard to tell, seeing it was so baggy. "Ee thought it vwould be pretty to have these as well" Ivan stated innocently to his older companion, then tossed the healthy flowers onto the bed before he made his way over to Yao. "dun't ju' think?" He asked, that smirk from before gone and held that smile as before. His hands placed down on the other's waist, lightly picking Yao up from the bed, and sat him back a bit, having him lay down in the middle of the bright Sunflowers. Heh, China looked so beautiful every time he was around Ivan's planted children, and leaned down to have himself hover over the other "Because ee think so~"

_The sunflowers that were around him tickled the Asian and peaked his curiosity. Were they going to have sex among sunflowers? Mmm. . His hand gracefully grabbed one of the pieces of a sunflower, bringing it to his lips to smell. His dark eyes stared up at the other man in wonderment of what the country was thinking. "Yes aru. . .they add a nice touch." He lifted a brow at the larger man, wondering what it was that was in the other's pockets. Was it more flowers? Mmm then again it could be nothing, nothing of importance. The Chinese wouldn't have known what the other was planning, what was going on in that mysterious head of his lover's. It was always so strange, always so confusing. Yet it fascinated the raven-haired man, he always wanted to understand what it was about Russia that made him tick._

K- Russia watched as China's eyes confusingly tried to figure out what the other was thinking, only causing his smile to widen more. He then leaned down close to the man, being able to hear the other's soft breathing and pressed his lips onto Yao's. Then, suddenly began to lean down more to already start to deepen it before forcing his tongue inside of the raven-haired's mouth, tasting it all around, picking up that usual taste of tea. His hands that were still on the other's waist began to slowly remove China's pants, his mind already going into quick action. Yet didn't want to see China's expression, knowing he might be mad at how fast the other was going, so felt his violet eyes closed for the time being.

_"MMPH!" He had gasped at the sudden speed the other was going in the kiss. Usually their kisses were slow and tender, ones that had the two savor the taste. Yet this one was harsh and bruising. His petite fragile hands pushed against the stronger man's broad shoulders, wanting to pull away from the speed the man was going. Already his pants too?! It was so quick that it made the Asian's heart race, unable to really fight back. His tongue pushed against the larger nation's, trying to push it away, but it was always too difficult to get away from Russia's vigorous tongue wars. After a while his own tongue glided against the other's, knowing that he had to at least fight for dominance in this tongue battle. _

K- The man knew that the other didn't like him doing this, yet seeing that China participated back in their war, found no reason to stop; not that he was going to in the first place. Finally the Russian was able to pull down Yao's pants and underwear, tossing them off to the side before he began to work with his shirt, lifting that up as well. Once the shirt got to a certain point, Ivan pulled back to pull the rest of it off and over to the side as well. He panted lightly from the kiss, leaning back down again to place those soft kisses at the other's neck, showing that he was done with what he was trying to do for the time being. Besides. . it was even more of a turn on to have a completly naked China under him.

_Chine let out sharp breaths, feeling himself so naked underneath the other. He glanced down to see the man kissing against his neck so delicately. That was so strange, why so rough and then so gentle? It had confused the Asian. Then again it could have been a distraction to get China fully naked. "nn. .. I-Ivan. . .it is not fair that I am. . ah. . the only one naked aru. . " He whined a bit. His hands reached at the other's scarf, pulling at it, wanting it to be unwrapped from the other's neck. So he began to to pull more and more, hating to be the only one naked. _

K- Yet the Russian's hand caught the one pulling at his scarf, pulling it away to make China stop, slowly sitting up from his neck. "mmm. Ee will not bare skin today Chin'ga" Ivan stated, slowly getting that smirk back on his face, then grabbed the man's other hand as well, having it now so that one hand was holding both before he reached back to dig in his pocket. He seemed to be pushing other things out of the way in those large pockets before finally finding what he wanted. There was a metal clacking together heard before Russia pulled out silver handcuffs "Today, it be only ju'~" And with that said, he held the other's hands over his head, handcuffing China's wrists tightly together. He held onto the middle chain to have his free hand yet again dig back in his pocket to pull out another pair of cuffs, and this time wrapped their chain around the first pair and had the second pair clipped onto the headboard; leaving the poor country trapped as Ivan sat up victoriously.

_The confused Asian blinked staring up at the handcuffs that held him bind against the dashboard. ". . Ivan what is the meaning this aru? What are you doing?" China asked, as he peered back at the other man. His body squirmed underneath the Russian, not really liking this situation he was forced to be in. "I don't like this at all Russia. . .let me go aru." He pouted greatly, struggling to get out of the impossible cuffs in some way. Yet only the sound of the cuffs clashing together was heard. What was this man planning to do with China for the day? It was something beyond what they usually tend to do, far beyond. "I-Ivan. .? " The frail man questioned his lover, staring up at him. His chest rose and fell a bit rapidly, noticing the glint in the other's eyes. A glint that the Asian had almost forgotten about. A glint that would send shivers down his spine when they had first slept together or when Russia was indeed. . turned on._

_K- _The bigger man licked his lips slowly as he watched how distressed the other was, always enjoying others pain. Although in China's situation it was always different. The only way the Russian could ever enjoy the man in pain was when it was sexually. "Jao, we going to have fun together~" Was all the other man was would say, then leaned down to taste at Yao's chest, roughly moving his tongue back and forth on one of his nipples, now deciding to take his time with his evil plan, seeing that now the boy was right where he wanted him. He knew China was not enjoying this at all, and he probably wasn't going to be approving a lot of it. . Though he had called this all towards himself. Russia normally tries to never have this evil and dark side of him come out with sexual related things, but the boy had been annoying him lately, thinking that Russia wasn't as in love with him as he was before. He was just going to have to prove how much he loved him, by finally not doing what China had asked for once. And allowing this beast inside of the Russian to take over.

_China gasped again at the feel of the hot wet tongue stroke against one of his nipples rather roughly. "Aha! Ah I-Ivan N-no!" The Asian cried out in light whimperes. His body squirmed lightly, wanting to get away from such rough licks. He had told Russia how much he didn't like to do it like this, be so roughed house during sex. It was something that he always found himself never to do, a shame he never wanted to put on himself. The clashing of the handcuffs became louder as the Asian continued to struggle to get out. What was his lover doing?! What did he think he was doing?! Once he got out of this China would give him a great punishment for doing this without him saying so. In their relationship China was always the one that controlled Russia, even if he was the uke in the relationship he was very bossy with the other, wanting him to be more respectful, just as how China was._

K- Yet the other's denial hadn't affected the Russian at all this time, only having the other glance up at him for a moment with those eyes. Normally the eyes that had countries back away from him, yet in this position, it was different. Ivan bit onto the nipple for a moment, hearing the other's quiet whimpers before slowly sitting up. "For the next few days Jao, it's only going to be about ju'~" Russia stated, then sat up again, shaking his pocket so there would be many objects heard clanking against each other "ju' hear whats in here?" He asked with that dark smirk "it's all for ju' Chin'ga~!" He stated, having one of his hands begin to go into the pocket to find a certain object. That sweet side of the man gone for the time being.

_His ears twitched at the sound of things clanking together. What were those things that Russia carried? Oh god. . it wouldn't be. He struggled even more at that thoughts, trying to pull from the chains. "I-Ivan what are you going to do aru. I don't like these little games that you play." China looked down sadly at the man, trying to use his sadness to win this little battle, usually he won, but this time it didn't seem like it will work at all. His body shivered seeing how Russia was looking for something in his pocket, knowing that something was going to be meant for the Asian. "N-no I don't want to do this Russia! aru! Can't we do this without me being bind and those unmentionables within your pocket aru?" He begged, staring up at the Russian with the saddest dark eyes he could pull._

K -"No." Was the man's simple and blunt answer before he pulled out an odd looking object. On one side, it seemed to be a type of remote, and connected to it with a wire was another object with a strap to it. He sat it down at first though, biting at one of his gloved hands before pulling it off and dropping it over to the side. His now bare hand slowly grabbed onto the panicked Asian's length, slowly stroking it to make sure the other was getting hard enough. Yet as he did, traced circles with his tongue around the other's belly botton, stareing up at the other with lustful clouds in his eyes.

_"A-aaaa~" He winced and moaned out at the feel of the strokes. His stomach flexed from the feel of the tongue circling his belly button. The Asian tried not to like it, but it was too difficult to, seeing he always loved Russia's touches. "I-Ivan. . ." He moaned lightly again, fluttering his eyes closed and leaned his head next to his arm. China began to pant, feeling his forearm become hot because of his heated breathes. He could feel himself grow hard from anticipation, blood pulsing more and more toward that area. How badly he wanted to be satisfied already, just wanting that large hand to continue pumping and not stop till he came. But the Asian already knew that was not going to happen._

K- Russia glanced down feeling how hard Yao was in his hand and, as the other thought, pulled his hand away. Then sat up all the way, eyeing down to the flushed and panting China, yet still kept his smirk. "don't worry Jao, ju' will cum eventually~" He stated, grabbing onto the object. Velcro was heard unstrapping as Ivan held the object, having it strap around the other's hardened length tightly. His thumb brushed pass the boy's tip for a moment then reached over to grab the remote, not telling or warning the other, then turned on the toy. A vibration could be heard as the Russian set the remote down, watching the other's expression devilishly.

_"Aha! Ahhhh! I-I-Ivan! NNNNNNnn. . .w-what is t-t-this. . aha!!" He gasped out and moaned repeatedly between his words, not able to form a sentence correctly. His hips bucked at the feel, wanting it off. The Asian continued to cry out in moans and gasps, feeling himself being pulled toward the edge at a quicker rate. "I-Ivan aru! I-I don't like. .this t-toy! Aha!" Thee Asian's whole body was on fire, thirsty for the other's touch instead of the vibrating machine. Yet out of impulse his hips thrusted lightly unable to naturally dislike the feeling of the vibration. Already he could feel his length tense up, knowing at anytime he would cum; possibly soon._

K- Russia only watched as the other tried to fight the sudden pleasure, watching how orgasmic the boy's face would turn, knowing it wouldn't take much until the other cummed. Ivan tilted his head slightly to one side, still smiling as he always would. The cries being a bit arousing, yet tried to not allow it to affect him as much as it normally would. Slowly the Russian stood up from the bed, going over to where a desk was that held an unlit candle. He opened the drawer to pull out the lighter, clicking it a few times before the flame appeared, and lit the candle casually, still hearing the other's moans and gasps behind him. Heh, China had no idea of all this man had in store for him~ His eyes glanced back to finally see as the other began to cum, and without Russia over there, the cum seemed to squirt all of the boy himself.

_China let out a breath from cumming, but it did not cease to stop his moans and gasps as the vibrator continued. At this rate he would grow hard again. His hips swayed back and forth wanting to get away from the vibrator, but there seemed to be no way to wiggle it off without Russia taking it off himself. The Asian felt disgusting and disgraceful having all his own cum all over his heated body. "aahhhh~ R-Russia please aru. . .nnn. . ." He begged, wanting the evil vibrator off of him. "P-please no more." The fragile Asian called for the man, turning his head slowly to look at the taller man. "I-Ivan please. . aru. . " Yao begged again, panting out harshly as his blood began to pump up again, going down toward his member._

K- Slowly the man turned back to him, walking over and grabbed the remote to turn the vibration down a bit, yet did not stop it. "mmm Jao~ ee will not be done with ju' yet~" The Russian stated, then grabbed onto both sides of the other's legs to spread them apart and leaned down to be right next to the other's entrance, gliding his tongue by it lightly. Then not long after started to lick a bit deeper, wanting to make sure it was nice and wet down there as he did. The vibration was heard loudly for the Russian, seeing that his ear was right next to it now, but it didn't matter. All he wanted to make sure of was that China DIDN'T get his way.

_China shivered greatly at the feel on the tongue. His entrance tightened around the tongue inside of him, wanting something completely different. His eyes clutched shut again, moaning out lowly in pleasure, increasing in volume as the man continued. "I-Ivan!" The vibrator, even as low, was still affecting the man though just not as much as before. His whole body was shivering in beyond pleasure, unable to cry out Russia's name as he was craving more and more, hoping that the other would already enter him. After a few moments, Yao couldn't take it any longer. "I-Ivan please!. . I-I want you aru!" He cried out, knowing that usually that always got to the other._

K- Russia continued his licks, almost as if the man hadn't even said anything at all. Ivan was basically muffling out the cries and moans and begs, slowly sitting up to lick his lips. "mmmm." His hand went back inside of his pocket, then pulled out the Russian's-all-too-favorite tool when it came to torture. . the lead pipe. He held it up to his mouth, licking at it a bit, trying to get it a bit dampened. Many substances have been on this metal pipe before as well. Blood. Tears. And possibly even human organs. Ivan continued his licks around it before finally having the pipe over by the other's entrance. "Ju' want Russia, da?" He asked with his smile.

_The pipe was not seen by the other, he had his eyes shut and nodded repeatedly. "P-please aru." He begged the other, his body throbbed with anticipation, wanting the other to enter already. Yet if he knew what it was that was going to enter him; he would have screamed no. _

K- Russia could not help but get such a wicked smirk, seeing that this boy would have a pleasant surprise soon. Slowly the Russian began to push the metal pipe inside of the other, all the way to where there was just a good 3 or 4 inches sticking left sticking out. "There ju' go~" He stated happily and began to pull a bit away from that area to gaze over at China's expression. Curious. . would he be able to guess what it was?

_Right when it pushed in he cried out in pain, already knowing this wasn't Russia. Russia was naturally cold, but. . .this was TOO cold. .METAL cold. "I-IVAN!" He cried out, opening his eyes widely and looking down upon him, seeing that wicked smirk. "WHAT IS THIS?!? WHAT IS THIS THAT IS INSIDE ME ARU?!" He growled out, clutching tightly at the chains that bind him. "Get it out. . ah. .get it out it hurts!" The fragile Asian cried out. Though it was not really that bigger than Russia's member, it was too far in already and too cold to have inside. "Please pull it out aru!" China continued to cry out, as his whole low half of his body was shivering from being forced to stretch so deep. "No more. .no more. . I can't. .ah. . take anymore aru. . ." _

_K- _"Hm?? But there is more, Jao." The Russian stated, having his finger run along the pipe before pulling away and standing up and away from the bed. "The pipe has two openings. . .ee can stick whatever inside of ju'~" Ivan stated with that smirk, then walked over to where the candle was, gazing inside of it to see a fair puddle of melted wax at the bottom. He picked it up, then went over to where the boy was and tilted his head "Ju' know what I do, da?" He asked, swooshing the hot liquid a bit inside of its container.

_"No no please Russia. .no aru. .! " The other cried out, seeing the man as he was swirling the candle's container around, it must be the wax. "NO PLEASE ARU." He begged out, cringing just thinking of the hot burning substance entering him, it would be horribly painful. "Don't aru! Ivan. .ah. .please don't." He whimpered greatly, kicking his legs to try and push away from Russia on the bed. The satin sheets and sunflowers were being pushed as Yao continued as well, actually uncomfortably raising himself up into a sort of sitting position. His hands struggled, wanting to pull away from the cold cuffs that chilled his burning wrists._

_K- _"Don't make me get forceful Jao." Russia frowned a bit, then sat the candle down on the floor before grabbing onto the other's hips and making him lay back down into the position he was in before. Ivan left his hands on the waist to make sure the other wouldn't move again "It will only hurt for a moment." Ivan stated, then had himself sit on top of Yao's legs before reaching back in order to have the candle again.

_Yao whimpered louder seeing the candle wax come closer. He struggled and squirmed underneath Russia. His legs tried to slip away but the man was so large and heavy it was like having a solid rock sitting on his legs. "No no I don't care aru! It'll hurt. . ah i don't want it Ivan!" He hissed at the other, pulling at the chains but knew it was no hope. He as stuck there, scared to feel the hot wax inside of him, practically terrified. Why was Russia torturing him so? His own lover doing such twisted things! "Please. .Russia. . no. . no more aru!" The Asian country wanted to break free from the bonds and get away from the other, but there was nothing. . no way to escape. _

K- "It won't last long Chin'ga" Was all the other said again before bringing the container next to the pipe. Slowly he started to pour in the hot wax, watching as it started to disappear within the pipe, until every dip of the wax disappeared from the container and into the pipe. But. . didn't tell the man how quickly the wax would harden. The most that the liquid did was possibly pour out a

few little drops within the other, having the rest mold inside of the pipe, yet also heated the metal, getting that increase in temperature. His eyes remained gazed on the pipe as he pulled the candle away and sat it down on the floor.

_Only a few seconds passed before drops of hot wax dripped inside of him. He cried out at each drop from the burn it would give him. "AAHHHH~ AHA~" He cried out loudly, biting down on his lips as his breathing became terrible uneven from the intense heat filling his canal. Even the pipe becoming so hot burned lightly at the walls of his hole. His back arched, wanting the intense heat to go away, it was too much. It was like a fire burning within him uncontrollably. "It hurts. . . it hurts aru. . " Light tears perked from the corners of the other's eyes, not wanting to cry, but it was hard not to. "I hurts Ivan. . " He cried out to the other, clutching his eyes shut to try and take the pain, but his fragile body was not made for such a thing._

K- Ivan gazed down at the other before having his bare hand grip onto the pipe, feeling as it burned his hand, though showed no pain in his expression. "Alright." He smiled casually, starting the pull out the metal from the other. A sound was heard as he pulled, yet ignored it until the whole pipe was no longer in the boy, having the object drenched in certain substances and still heated. The Russian placed it over to the side and grabbed the remote to also turn off the vibrator. He unstrapped it, before placing it back inside of his pocket. Russia slowly went to hover back over the other again, licking up a bit of now cold cum on the other's face "Ju' hungry, da?" He murmured in mid lick.

_China looked up at the other and lightly nodded, wiping his tears away on his arm. "I-I am aru. . ." He murmured lightly. "Can you let me go. . .?" He asked wearily, shaking the cuffs lightly around a bit. Russia had his fun right? He would let go and say sorry for being so rough; and China of course would forgive him but scold him. They will just go on. It was to be like that right?_

K- "No." He replied back to the other's question, then slowly sat up from the boy and off the bed. "But ee'll make ju' something Russian, da?" He asked, but then chuckled before the other could answer and started to leave the room to begin preparing a Russian dish, along with some vodka on the side. Yes, Ivan felt awful for what he was doing, but the dark Russia still wanted to have some more fun for awhile. .

_Yao watched as the other left, letting out a breath. When would he let him go? He sighed lightly, looking down at himself. Why was Russia doing this? It was making him feel so dirty. Yet hopefully Ivan would let him free soon and other Russia would go back home. He couldn't stay here without taking care of his people. . .right? His oak eyes stared up at the ceiling, licking lightly at his dried lips. Mmm. . but he had to admit. . it felt nice being forced to do something with that man. To see that sexual interest in the other's eyes; to be wanted. He closed his eyes lightly, breathing out again, he could still feel the burning sensation. It actually felt nice. . to be tortured by his lover. . ._

K- The Russian was in the kitchen for awhile as he prepared one of his favorite dishes and grabbed a whole bottle of vodka, already guzzling down half of it as he walked in the room again, holding the plate with his other hand. Ivan let out a breath and licked his lips "mmm~ Here is ju'r food for tonight Jao~" He stated, setting it down next to the bed and smiled "But. . ee'm afraid ju're a bit trapped . . shall ee feed ju'?" The man asked innocently and caringly like he normally would, setting down the half drunken bottle.

_He blinked, tilting his head. He'll have to feed him? Oh well that wasn't too bad. Yao slowly nodded. ". . mmm. . .a-alright. . could you aru?" He asked, looking to the food. Russian food wasn't bad, but it was nothing compared to his own food. Yet he would never turn down his lover's meal, especially if he offered to help feed him._

K- "mmm of course~" He chimed happily, then went to hover over the Chinese man again before sitting down on his chest. But wasn't placing all of his weight down on the other, allowing some of his legs to lift it from the boy. Ivan then reached over to cut off a piece of the food with a fork before placing it inside of his own mouth, that smirk spreading back on his face before leaning down to press his lips against the others, expecting for Yao to eat it the way the Russian wanted him to. Whether China wanted to or not.

_Yao blinked confusingly. Mouth feeding?!? Mouth FEEDING?! He was expecting the Asian to do something so low?! The raven-haired turned his head away from the man, not wanting to seep so low as in being pathetically mouth fed. "Ivan what are you doing aru? He questioned, glancing at the other. "Can you not feed me with a fork?"_

K- Russia didn't answer, seeing he had food in his mouth, but still held that smile curved on his mouth before going to press his lips against the other's again. It would be either China ate it this way, or not at all, and knew just how much Yao liked to eat his meals. Ivan's hand cupped the other's chin so he wouldn't turn away like before, and brushed his thumb against the other's soft pale cheek.

_His eyes blinked, staring at the other. Ah but he was horribly hungry, especially since they just finished having a torturous sex. Slowly he parted his lips and licked against the other's cold lips, telling him he wouldn't mind. Ah, this was so degrading, hopefully NO ONE ever found out about this conflict, especially his family. If they knew. . they would see him in a different light, not of honor but of shame. _

K- Ha, he knew the other wouldn't resist this for long, although also knew how much the asian was probably just killing himself on the inside. Russia couldn't help but to mentally chuckle at the thought before finally parting his lips and moving the food inside of the other's mouth with his tongue, his amused eyes staring right at the other as he did. Once it was all inside of Yao's mouth he pulled back, licking his lips. "mmm~" He loved the taste of his home's food, then leaned over to start cutting another piece.

_Once inside his mouth he chewed down at the food, gulping it once down. Mmm it had the taste of the other along with the original flavor. A blush crossed his cheeks, feeling so embarrassed by eating like this. Why? Why couldn't Russia just let him go to eat, it wasn't like the Asian would run off. China licked his lips lightly, peering to the other. "Why must I eat this way aru?" He asked the other as Ivan was cutting another piece._

K- "Because, ee want to taste the food too~" He stated with his smile, before sticking another piece in his mouth and leaned down to give that to the boy as well. "Besides, ee taste good with it, da?" The Russian asked with a big smile, then licked lightly at the fork as he watched the other chew down the next piece as well.

_Yao slowly nodded, admitting it to the other with a darker blush. It did give the food a much better taste. China couldn't help but love it after a while, being fed like this. It made the Asian feel like a king, having a servant feed him. Yet he knew if he told the other that it would possibly annoy the Russia. China just stayed laying there, kissing the other man lightly to get a piece of his meal each time. _

K- After awhile, there was only a little bit left on the plate as the man pulled back from yet another kiss. "Ah, would ju' want some drink too?" Ivan asked the man, seeing that he was actually thirsty himself and reached over to begin grabbing the bottle of vodka, guzzling down a bit more of it for himself happily. Always feeling much better once the glass bottle left his lips. "mmm~3"

_Oak eyes stared at the bottle, he was a bit thirsty. .but. . "Is there no water aru?" He asked, not much for Russian's vodka. It was always too strong for him. "You know how I am with your vodka Ivan. . " Yao stated, blinking up at the man with a frown. "Is that all you have aru?"_

K- "Da~!" He nodded, trying to not smirk and keep his smile. He then took another mouthful of vodka before leaning down to press his lips against the other's yet again as he did with the food, and licked at the asian's lips seeing that he had closed them again; probably because he was unsure of the Russian's beverage. Hmph, Ivan never understood why the man never liked his drink, it was so delightful.

_The other didn't want to open his mouth for that burning drink. Gah but it was the only thing he had though. A sigh escaped his lips against the others, finally opening his mouth for the other. The alcohol burned as it was poured passed his lips and going down his throat. Gah this was why he hated it! The after taste and the burn, it was horrible for the man. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get over it. He pulled his lips from the other, coughing up a bit, trying to get over the after taste and finally settled his coughs. _

K- "Ju' want more, da?" The Russian asked, not seeming concerned for the other's coughing. He never understood why he got like that, vodka was basically just water, only it numbed your brain. Ivan never experienced what people meant by it 'burning your throat' . . .maybe because he was a heavy drinker of it for such a young age? Either way. . "Ju' drink more vodka~" Ivan nodded, answering for the Asian before going to fill his mouth more with that delicious liquid.

_"No no! No mo-" but it was too late, the other had pressed against his already opened lips and poured the burning liquid into his mouth. The sensation started again, yet China controlled himself from coughing, trying not to seem so weak. "N-no more aru. .I'm not thirsty Ivan. . " He said to the other. Alcohol never worked very well for Yao, he was so used to just drinking tea that alcohol was not an option. Just a few gulps of it always got the poor Asian a bit wasted, feeling his head a bit dizzy and his body a bit warm. The man was barely drunk, but he could feel it coming if he drank another whole gulp._

K- "mmmm fine" Ivan didn't see the point of getting the other drunk, plus, it was a shame to waist such a drink on someone who wasn't much for it; though always was amused by how easily buzzed the other would get. "No more Vodka for ju'~" He then took the bottle, and poured what was left of it down on the other's chest, the scent beginning to lift around the room. The Russian placed the bottle back on the table before leaning down to start licking off the delicious substance, slurping few puddles in certain areas of the boy's body. Mmm China mixed with Vodka was a lovely combination.

_"Ahhh~ I-Ivan. . " The other softly moaned. It was a nice feeling of the warm tongue lapping up the cool substance of his chest. He shivered lightly, feeling light waves of pleasure go through his body. "mmm. . " He tilted his head to the side with lightly parted lips, enjoying it greatly. Plus it wasn't even rough, it was nice and cooling for the Asian. Another soft moan escaped his lips, opening one oak eye to peer at the other man, wanting to see his licks stroke up against his pale fair skin._

K- Russia's tongue glided around the tasteful skin, either taking in or spreading out the liquid. He slowly began to work his way down though, seeing that the chest was clear of the drink, yet still smelled of it, and stopped by the other's belly button that concealed a pool of it. Ivan rubbed his tongue against it, then placed his lips around it to slurp up, pulling back to lick his lips lightly. "mmm Chin'ga should wear vodka on him more often~" The other joked with his smile.

_"Ah. . " He blushed greatly at that, looking away shyly. ". . . mmm. . m-maybe aru. . " He murmured lightly, yet kept a mental note of that. Wearing vodka, he wouldn't like it but it would please the other. China let out a few breaths, cooling himself down. His head rested back against the pillow more, letting out a light yawn. "Ivan. . aren't you tired aru?. . Can't we get some rest please?" China asked, tilting his head the other way and pouting at the other. He was terribly tired from the rough sex and the vodka. How badly he wanted to sleep already, anymore activity would just make that fragile man faint._

K- "Da, we can. But ee will not be untying ju', Jao~" He stated with a smile, sitting up to be able and slip his own boots off, along with his scarf. He knew that the other always liked to snuggle with him when it was time for bed, so what would he do when the Russian was only a few inches away, yet out of reach? His evil mind laughed at the thought though, unbuttoning his jacket as well. . and for the hell of things, slipped his shirt off as well; showing his well built chest. Then began to pull down the blankets, humming a Russian tune to himself casually.

_That wasn't very fair! The Asian thought to himself, seeing the Russian half naked, laying right next to him but the other could not touch. He could not go next to him and share his warmth as he usually did. He frowned greatly, wanting to be closer to the other man, especially when they would go to bed. ". . .Ivan. . " Yao said softly. "Will you not hold me aru?" He asked a bit sadly, squirming a bit to get comfortable on the satin bed. _

_K- _"Not tonight Jao~" The Russian stated, slipping into the covers, and was sure to put the sheets over the other as well before going back to his own side. He faced the other, his violet eyes staring at the boy as he switched the lights off. "See ju' in the morning~" Ivan stated with a soft smile, slowly going to close his eyes. Even though he loved having the other in his arms. . he could survive a few nights. The Russian had been through worse before after all.

_The Asian frowned greatly, hating the fact he could not cuddle with the other like they usually did after sleeping together. But Yao could not do anything else to have the man do so, so tried to get to sleep, picking a comfortable way to lie before closing his eyes for the night. Maybe in the morning he'll be freed from these annoying metal chains. . maybe Russia will come to his senses. . ._

K- Yet the next morning, the Russian was not in bed, still leaving the other trapped where he was. Ivan rinsed off the dishes from yesterday in the kitchen, while he was cooking up a Russian breakfast on the stove. He sang a bit to himself; another Russian warfare song as he keept a smile on his face. Once he was done rinsing the dishes off, he went over to turn the stove off as well, fixing the scarf on his neck a bit. But the other still didn't bother putting a shirt back on. He was planning on staying all day at China's again anyways~!

_Eyes fluttered opened, groaning a bit at the light sore feeling he had in his lower region, but it wasn't anything too painful, seeing he was used to having sex with such a large object; Russia's 'object' that was. His weary eyes glanced around the room, seeing he was still locked up and still in the same position he was yesterday. Another harsh groan came from those bruised lips as he was getting a bit frustrated, having to be like this. The raven-haired wanted to already be free of these chains and rub his tired arms. "Russia?" He called for his lover, turning on his side lightly to look toward the only exit._

K- Russia glanced over to where the room was, hearing the other's call as he slid the breakfast onto a plate. "Coming Jao~!" He called happily, going over to where the room was before walking in, seeing the other awake and smiled wider "Ee made breakfast for ju~33" He stated, going over to where the other was and set the food on the small table.

_"Will you moth feed me again then aru?" He asked, pouting a bit, hating to be feed like this but started to not really mind it. " Ivan must use this as an excuse to kiss me aru." He teased lightly, tilting his head the opposite way of the man and eyeing at him lightly. "mmm. . i don't see why aru. . I'll give Russia a kiss anytime he asks for it aru." He stated, trying to give a reason for not having to be mouth fed. "Russia doesn't have to go through the trouble of mouth feeding me aru. . .I can eat just fine on my own." Yao pouted as a child would for not being able to be independent. This larger country was trapping him for a while, why not let China have a bit of freedom. .? He wouldn't leave, no of course he would never leave his Russia._

K- "Da~ But ee like to mouth feed ju'~" He stated happily, going to sit on top of the other's chest again to look down at him innocently; as done yesterday. "Don't ju' like me doing d'is?" The Russian asked, knowing that the other liked doing things on his own, but Ivan was enjoying this too much. Plus, he had to make some type of point to what he was doing. Yet his caring side was coming out a bit even more that day, seeing that side still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

_China did not want to admit such things. It was true he did a bit like having to be mouth fed, to taste the other briefly with the food; it gave a tasty flavor to whatever he was eating. His eyes glanced away, embarrassed for a moment before looking back. "For you then. .aru " The Asian murmured, parting his lips apart to indicate he was going to let the other mouth feed him. _

K- The Russian's smile got bigger at the others words, along with the followed action. He bent over to the side to be able and cut some food off, as he had done yesterday, and began to feed the other. It was basically a the other meal, but seeing that it was a new day, sometimes Ivan would leave his lips there more then necessary to tongue wrestle with the other little by little. Ah, the two flavors combined really were amazing~ At one point when the Russian pulled back, his violet eyes gazed down into the other's; amused. "Would Chin'ga like to be played with after breakfast. . ?" He asked in a casual tone, already having a plan of what his newly torture was of the day. Ivan already knew it was going to be fun, and only found it fair to warn the other in some way as that.

_The question had caught the other off guard, with all the quick and vigorous make outs he was a bit out of it, finally breathing out a "Y-yes. . ." Yet when he had realized what he answered to he began to shake his head. "W-wait. .no no. . that's not what I mean to answer by aru. I mean. . no. . I don't want to play your little game Ivan. . ." His eyes looked up to the other nervously, thinking the game would be just as it was yesterday. Harmful and torturous, something that would make the fragile Asian cringe. He knew Russia would not be gentle while China was still captive like this. Ah yet at the same time, the thought of having sex in that way caused the other's body to shiver lightly in anticipation. His heart pounded knowing that Russia would do whatever to hear his name be repeated over and over from Yao's own lips. It made the older country feel that he had a bit of worth to the man, even if it was only his orgasmic screams and yells, he felt wanted. _

K- "Really?" Ivan asked as he raised a brow, his smile slowly turning into that smirk once again. "That's not what ju' just said a second ago~" He pointed out, leaving the fork over on the plate before leaning down to this time only capture the other's lips, slipping his tongue in easily so he could taste the smaller boy yet again. His eyes glanced over to where his thick winter jacket was on the floor, knowing he would have to go back over there soon to take out his little toys~!

_"Nmph. . " China instantly kissed the other back, always loving the other's kisses, plus last time he did not have many of them. His tongue trailed along the other's, craving the feel of the man's tongue greatly. Because of this their kiss was sloppy, with China being the one to try and keep the man in the kiss a bit longer, preventing him from moving long as he could from those toys that he knew were in Russia's coat. If only he had his hands so he could wrap around the other tightly, to try and keep him from going off or pulling from the kiss as he usually did. His body arched up rubbing lightly against the large country's body, craving for skin contact. At least wanting to have Russia be naked as well instead of Yao being the only one._

K- Russia breathed out lightly inside of the other's mouth at the feel of the small body rubbing against his a bit, seeing that their chests were both bare. Mmm, looks like China was getting a bit tired of only being played with as the Russian had been doing lately. Yet, Ivan had no intentions to stop quiet yet. His tongue trailed along the other's as well, going up to the roof of his mouth, feeling a bit caught in the kiss, yet knew if he stayed in it for too long he might lose control of himself. Slowly the man pulled back, his finger brushing pass the other's lips before sticking it inside of Yao's mouth and smiled, expecting for him to lick. Yet Ivan was panting lightly from the long and sloppy kiss, wanting to taste Yao longer, but had to remind himself to keep it together for now.

_And as Russia had expected China did lick and even suck at the finger. His tongue wrapped around it seductively, using his art of seduction to try and get his way. His lips would part ever so often, showing Russia the long wet strokes he was giving to the finger. His oak eyes glanced to the other for a moment before closing completely and continuing his licks and light sucks. He was hoping to get the Russian to submit and let the Chinese go._

K- The other had to admit he was finding it hard to not be a bit aroused by the other's techniques, watching his tongue when he would part his lips more. Ivan even grunted once, trying to keep it quiet and to himself as he closed one eye. Gah, it felt good just on his finger, as usual. Ivan knew he had no choice now but to just pull his finger out of the other's mouth, seeing how drenched it was in saliva "Chin'ga is being mean to Russia." He stated with a smirk, then began to have his hand go down to the other's entrance "Russia is going to have to be mean back too~" A dark chuckle escaped his lips as his finger brushed by.

_The other shivered and gulped at the man's words. His heart racing a bit more, knowing what the other meant. "Ah. . " He gasped lightly at the feel of the wet finger by his entrance. "Nnnn but China is only trying to ah. . . please Ivan aru~" Yoa remarked, looking to the other innocently. It was true he was being mean, trying to get the other to summit. He cursed mentally knowing he'll have to try something else._

K- "Really? mmmmm thats not how ee was seeing ju'r action~" He stated, leaving his eyes locked into the other's still as he began to push his finger in. Slowly the he began to pump, feeling the other's hot and tight walls all around his finger as he did. That smile was still kept and curved on his face though, slowly breaking his gaze from the other to eye back over to his jacket yet again. "And ju' know that sooner or later ee'm going to 'ave to get my toys again~"

_The other bit down on his lip and shook his head. "Nnnnn no you . .ah. .hah don't. . aru. . " He said in a murmur, feeling a moan wanting to rip from his throat. He breathed out heavily to keep him from panting as he peered down at the other. "Iva. .you don't need. . . those ah pretty toys aru. . " His legs went up a bit to drape on to bigger nation's shoulders. Finally China broke out into pants, tilting is head against his own arm as hot puffs of air escaped his lips every second. "Don't. you. .ah. . .want to feel. . . .me up. . inside aru?" He asked in a low seductive voice, eyeing the other with one eye, making himself look like an innocent victim, cross that. . an innocent sexy victim._

K- Russia couldn't help a blush from coming to his cheeks, feeling a bit of blood go down to his lower region from the words. .and that face. .the voice. Damn it. He knew something like this would happen, the other knew his weaknesses so much too. Slowly his finger began to slip out of the other, and placed his hand on top of one of the Asian's legs that laid on his shoulders ". . not today. ." He stated, slowly starting to push one of the legs off, then the other before sitting up more. "Using ju'r looks on me is cleavor, but ee will not be so easy Jao." He stated, starting to stand up from the bed all together.

_Yao blinked greatly confused. That usually always got the other. Gah! Now what was he going to do?! The man squirmed in the chains, shivering horribly in knowing what the man was getting. "Ah but I-Ivan. . " He wouldn't think of anything else, tied up like this at least. If it wasn't for these chain, China could easily be able to seduce the other. "I-Ivan. . please you don't need those. . toys aru. . you don't need them." He cringed a bit terrified. What was Russia going to do now? What was he going to put inside of him? Another hot pipe? Gah, China turned his body slightly to the side in order to see what the man was getting, being prepared for whatever that was going to thrown at him._

K- Ivan seemed to be ignoring the other's disapproval towards what he was doing, grabbing his jacket off the floor to dig in it. He then grabbed out two things, an odd type of strap, along with a large balled-chain. Once both were in his possession he began to make his way back over, setting the chain down, and leaned forward to hook on the strap to the other's face. It was designed to keep the victims mouth open the entire time, and tightened it with another tug before gazing down at him with that smile. "Ee like my toys though Chin'ga~ They look good on ju'~" The Russian stated, placing his finger into the other's mouth for a moment to feel at his tongue, before pulling it out.

_Yao blinked at the leather strap, wanting to talk but really couldn't because of his mouth being force open. "I don't." Is what he wanted to say but it only sound like muffles and gurgles. His eyes looked down at the man, blushing greatly at this strange contraption. Russians and their weird sex toys, why were they so strange? China sighed out, glancing toward the ball chain. What was the purpose of that one?_

K- His hand slowly grabbed the chain, picking it up with that smirk wide on his face seductively. He then brought the chain up to the other's face, dangling it side to side by Yao and chuckled darkly "dun't choke, da??" He said, as a bit of a warning, before placing the chain inside of the other's mouth "Get it nice un wet~!" The Russian suggested, putting more and more of it in as he looked down at the boy's face. Even once the chain was done and dealt with, by having this strap on. . the other could find a few other ways to have fun as well~!

_The chain tasted horrible in the other's mouth. He gagged on it a bit, seeing it had gone a bit down his throat as the man had put it in. China managed to have all of the chain just in his mouth though, letting saliva drip all around it as he did. Small muffles and cries were heard behind it, pleading for Russia to take it out. It was being a bit difficult to breathe because of it, but Yao managed. His head turned back and forth lightly, wanting it out of his mouth as quickly as possible. No more no more he wanted to yell, take it out take it out, but nothing ever came from his mouth._

K- The Russian allowed the metal to linger in the other's mouth for a bit longer, until finally placing his fingers back in the other's mouth and pulling it back out, seeing as some of the saliva from the object dripped off. "mm. . that's very good~" He said with that smirk, then brought the chain over to the other's entrance, pushing it a bit in, yet hadn't slipped it fully in. "Dis feel better then yesterday Jao~" He promised to the man, knowing the other wanted to yell at Russia not to do it, but knew the other wasn't able to~ Finally Ivan started to push the chain all the way in until it actually disappeared inside of the Chinese man.

_At each inch it went in Yao cried out in pain. He shook his head, not thinking the strange object was any better .It wasn't steaming hot, but ice cold. It felt strange to have chains inside, beyond strange. He could feel them moving every time he moved slightly or breathed. His body tensed tightly, wanting the thing out, but he couldn't do anything without Russia being able and slipping it just back in. Today the Asian couldn't plead for it to stop, rather cry out from the leather strap that forced his mouth open. _

K- Ivan patted the other's bottom for a moment once the object was gone, and leaned more over to where the other's face was again and smiled "Ju' have to admit jur love to Russian toys~" He stated with another dark chuckle, putting two fingers back inside of the other's mouth so he could play with the boy's tongue a bit. "mmmm ju' thirsty, da?. . Russia get ju' more vodka?" He asked devilishly, seeing -

that really the other would have no choice either way.

_China shook his head, not wanting that horrible drink again. His head tried to turn away, not wanting to give the other the right to play with his tongue, the Russian already had his chance. Ah but Russia's question was a bit correct. It was true that China was liking the toys, but it was only the reason that he was getting so much attention from the other. That he would be one of the few that would be tortured for so long in his own room. In other beings eyes it would seem a bit creepy or freaky, but to China's eyes it was one way that his lover expressed his feelings for the man._

K- The man couldn't help but to chuckle a bit more at the other's response "Ju' drink more vodka~ Ee be back~" Ivan then pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth to lick lightly at them as he stood back up from the bed, leaving the room for a moment to get another bottle. When he returned, he hadn't drunk half as he normally would when vodka would first be placed in his hand. Ivan began to open the bottle, letting the cork just pop into his other hand as the liquid fizzed a bit. "Ee pour it to ju' slow so ju' don't choke" The man stated, tossing the cork off to the side before going back on the bed, next to where the other's head was. He held the bottle to where Yao's mouth was "get drunk, un ee let you go for a bit~" He promised to the boy before starting to slowly pour down the liquid into the wide open mouth.

_There was no choice but to drink it. Spitting it out wouldn't make any difference either way. He gulped down the flow of vodka Russia was giving him. It was more than enough to cause the man to be a bit dizzy and tipsy. His eyes closed lightly, continuing to drink it all until Russia pulled the bottle away. When he had let out a breath it smelled just of vodka, indicating he had enough. His eyes slightly opened, glancing at the other with dark intoxicated eyes. His tongue licked around his lips, lapping the rest of the vodka that has splashed at the corner of his lips. _

K- The sight proved to the man as well that the boy was drunk, slowly reaching back to unhook the strap on the boy and pulled it away, allowing the other to be able and close his mouth again. "Alright, ee let ju' go for a bit, only if ju' promise to move around so ju' can feel that nice chain~" He stated, reaching up in order to unhook one of the handcuffs as well, causing the boy some freedom, but still having his hands binded together with the main pair of cuffs.

_If Yao was himself he would have been so happy to be free, reached back to get that chain out, yet Yao wasn't himself. He slowly sat up, wincing at the feel of the chain within him. Slowly he moved to leaned against Russia, sitting on his knees and arching his back a bit to rub against the larger country. His butt waved back and forth, making the drunk Asian gasp out a bit from it hitting against his walls. "Mmm Ivan. . . .aru. . " He murmured in a slur, leaning more against him as he wiggled his butt a bit more in the air, moaning lightly at the feel of the cold chain inside his warmth._

K- The violet eyes gazed down at the other, watching the drunken boy and blushed a bit more, feeling aroused yet again from the other's reaction. One hand went to cup the boy's chin, making the other look up at him "mmm why don't ju' walk around the room for me?" He asked, his lips being dangerously close to the other, smelling the alcohol in the other's hot breath "Show off z'at body for me, da?" the smirk only grew a bit more, seeing that although the Russian was being turned on by the other, he was also still enjoying himself. Besides, Ivan was at least decent not to fuck his lover while he was intoxicated.

_China stared up at him for a bit before slowly nodding. "Mmm. . .alright aru. . " He slowly began to moved past the other man, getting out of the bed a bit wobbly, till finally he stood up. It was strange how drunk Yao was but still he walked gracefully around the room, stopping every now and then because of the chain. He would lean a bit forward, moaning a bit out before walking once again. "L-L-ike. . .uh. . t-this aru. . " He asked leaning a bit forward again and moaning out, feeling the chain slipping down._

K- "Da~" The other nodded, then stood from the bed to walk over to where the other was and wrapped an arm around his waist "very nice~" Ivan smirked, leaning down a bit onto his knees, having his hand cup under the other's entrance, making sure for the chain not to come out so soon and licked lightly at the other's length. "Would ju' like a reward, da?" The Russian asked, eyeing up to the other.

_Yao blinked at the other and nodded repeatedly. "Mhm mhm. . aahh~ Please aru~ Aha~ I want the . . .prize badly. . " He brought the chain of the handcuffs close to his lips, biting down on them, breathing against them from how close the large nation was to such a sensitive area. His eyes glanced lazily down at the other, licking sensually against the chain. "Will you. .will you . .ah. give it to me aru?" He asked._

K- "Only a limited amount Jao. . .ju're intoxicated right now." He stated, licking lightly at the smaller boy's length, then grabbed onto it to have a better hold as he kissed a bit at the tip. Then already he began to take all of the other into his mouth, licking up and down and around the smaller country's member. He could hear the hard panting the other was already doing, and closed his eyes slowly to hear the moans as well.

_"Aaahhhah. . I-Ivan. . nn" He moaned out loudly as waves of pleasure rushed along his body. His head turned upwards toward the ceiling, feeling so ridiculously good at the moment. After a while he leaned forward, his hands dropping to clutch at Russia's silver strands. "more aha. . m-more. . " The man pleaded, shutting his eyes tightly to fully enjoy the consuming heat that was burning inside him, and all over his body._

K- The man didn't mind following through with this one request, and had all of the other into his mouth before starting to suck and lick hard on the other's head. Gah, he almost forgot how good the other tasted in a situation like this. One hand then went around to grip onto the other's butt, pulling the boy's waist more into him as he continued, tilting his head a bit to the side to be able and lick in all angles of the throbbing length.

_China leaned further forward, having himself push more into the man. "AH!" He moaned out louder, gripping tightly at the other's shoulder as the man began to grow more rough and keeping such a nice pressure. The tensed feeling began to move down to his lower region; blood pulsating more and more as he felt himself wanting to cum, nearing so close to the edge. "aah Russia. . . ah. . " He didn't quite give a good warning about cumming until finally beginning the ejaculate within the other's mouth._

K- It was a bit surprising to taste the other already cum, seeing that the Russian is normally use to a better warning, though all the same, made sure to gulp it all up. Finally pulling back to lick his lips, then the tip to clean it up. "mmm ju' feel better now, da?" He asked with a small chuckle, then stood up, grabbing the other's handcuffs to pull away from the other's mouth and pressed his lips together for a gentle kiss. His hands traveled down, starting to stick his fingers down into the other and pull the chain out slowly.

_"ahhh haah~" He shivered greatly into the man, feeling the chain being pulled out. He kissed a bit more seductively because of it, pulling away a bit to pant into the other's chest. ". . Mmm Russia. . ." He murmured lightly, feeling his eyes grow a bit droopy ever so often. His arms went up to put the chain of his cuffs behind the other's neck. "Ivan. . .ah. . so tired aru. . " He mumbled lightly, pulling the man back and back toward the bed. ". . can't we take a nap. . a nap. . . nap aru?' He asked between slurs, swaying back and forth a bit, rubbing his pale chest against the other's._

K- Russia breathed out a bit from the feeling, following the smaller boy though. Once it seemed they reached the bed more, he reached up for the other's hands and began to pull the boy back. "Ju' can take a nap. .un ee'll see ju' before bed, da?" He asked, holding onto the chain as he pushed the boy back enough to have him sit back onto the bed.

_The boy slowly nodded, swaying back and forth even more as he sat at the soft bed. "mhm~ Mhm~" He murmured lightly. Finally one sway had him plop down onto the side of the bed. His weary eyes looked up at the man, blinking lightly as he was starting to drift off to sleep. ". . mmm. . .Ivan. . .I love you. . " Yao mummbled in a breath before lastly closing his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep._

K- The Russian gazed down at the now sleeping boy "Ee love ju' too, Jao." He mumbled, leaning down a bit to press his lips against the other's forehead before pulling back. Ah, Yao always looked so cute, especially when he was asleep. Mmm. How long would it take though for the other to finally break? Ivan just smiled down at the Chinese boy, before slowly starting to make his way back out of the room, closing the door behind him so he could go; and finish drinking the rest of his vodka.

_Days passed and passed. The poor Asian nation was still trapped within the room, still a sort of sex slave to the other. His body was sore and bruised all over. His eyes dark and tired from all the sex the two repeatedly did. His weary eyes opened lightly, feeling more tired than usual. He wanted to move, to walk around just for a bit, but he wouldn't leave Russia. Why wouldn't the larger nation believe him? What was it that was making him trap Yao here and roughly have sex every day? There had to be a reason to this all, but every time when the other wanted to ask, something would stop him from doing so, whether Russia's bruising kisses or possibly a gag ball; the man did it all. China wasn't sure about his bottom half, it was so sore that sometimes it would get numb. A few days ago he had lightly bled from having sex so often per day. Yet Russia did not stop because of the blood nor because of the screams, he continued on with his torturous toys, possibly loving the sounds of the Asian's cries. Oak orbs glanced to the door, hearing the other beyond there. Lightly he began to call out for the other, turning his body to face the door. ". . Ivaaaan~" He called weakly but loud enough to hear._

K- The Russian was drinking a bit more of vodka as he came in through the doors, coming in from the other's calls and tilted his head a bit to the side "Da Jao? Ju called?" He asked, setting the bottle down on a nearby table. Once he stopped by the bed, he got that smile as he always would, fixing one of the cuffs on his thick jacket "Are ju ready for more? hmmmm?"

_The Asian shook his head. ". . no no that's not what I called you for aru. . .ah. . I don't think my body could take anymore of your toys. ." He frowned greatly, shuttering a bit from being a bit cold. ". . .can't I rest today aru?" China asked, blinking up at the other, almost pleadingly. He did not want to go through it all again, just rest for a day. 'Just for today. . please. . aru. . " _

K- "Rest day?" He repeated, tilting his head a bit to the side, placing a finger to his chin. "mmmm nyet. Ju don't need that. We continue in one hour, da~?" He asked as he would all of the other times as well, completely putting aside the other's requests and pleas. Slowly the Russian turned to go back over to where he had left his vodka, going to pick it up happily.

_No rest?!? Not for just a day?! But China couldn't take it, his porcelain skin couldn't take it. "Why are you doing this! Why can't you let me go?!" Yao screamed to the other from all the lost of energy he had. "No more Ivan no more! I'm tirde aru! My body cannot go on without breaking. Please why is it that you are doing this aru?! Tell me! What have I done to be tortured in this way?!" He cried out to the other. His voice then slowly lowered as he turned his body back flat against the bed. ". . .w-why won't you stop?"_

K- The man kept his back to the other for a long moment, leaving his lips to the bottle before slowly turning to look back at the other, bringing the bottle down. His eyes gazed at the boy for a long moment, then slowly softened back to the Russian's old violet orbs. "Because I love Chin'ga. ." He stated, furrowing his brows a bit, yet still had that curved smile on his lips "And. .Chin'ga. .kept thinking of our love to be weak then when it first started out. ." Ivan then went to set the bottle back down on the dresser before making his way back over to where the other boy was. "Chin'ga would not listen to Russia when he said he loved Chin'ga. . and d'at he was so beautiful. . " Slowly his hand cupped the other's chin, being so close to the boy, yet was also seeming so far "Ee want us to be together Jao. . un sometimes ju make it a bit difficult. .ee love ju. . .un ju need to stop v'it denial." He murmured the last lowly.

_Yao blinked, it had seemed that way, but he never thought the other had noticed. His brows furrowed lightly , feeling guilty to question the man. Russia had felt just as China had, not wanting him to leave. His head lowered to be able to caress into the man's cold hands. ". . .I'm sorry Ivan. . . I should have known not to question you aru. I'm sorry." He reapeated over and over. "we will stay together. . .I would never leave you Ivan. . never aru." The Asian country said softly, opening his oak eyes to peer up at the man. "I will stop myself for now on. . .I love you that much to do so aru. . ." He murmured softly himself. . usually not the one to say love so freely, yet when he did say it he had always meant it toward Russia._

K- That smile that was always pressed on the other's face seemed to widen for a change, then leaned forward to press his lips against the other's for a long moment. Once pulled back he mumbled in the other's ear "I'm sorry as well. . never will ee tie ju up again. .da?" He asked, now finally having that guilt flow into him and slowly wrapped his arms around the Chinese boy to pull him close. "promise. ." his free hand slowly went up to even start fiddling with the other's handcuffs for a few moments, until finally both were undone, freeing the smaller country at last.

_Yao rubbed his wrists, seeing how sore they were. He smiled lightly up at the Russian and leaned a bit up to whisper into his ear. ". . I don't. . mind being tied up. ." He whispered lowly, pulling away with his usual shy smiled and a blush across his face. It was true that the Asian had found himself to actually like it. . .at least once in a while, except for counting the toys. _

K- The eyes blinked a bit confusingly for a moment before feeling the blood rush to his cheeks for a moment. Yet made sure not to have that blush ruin his expression, and chuckled his usual innocent way. "aaah? Then that means ee got Chin'ga to like something past culture~ Z'ats a very rare thing too" He basically told himself as he smiled at the other, then licked the other's cheek "That makes me happy Jao~" He then nuzzled into the other's neck ". . ju can rest." He mumbled into the other's skin, actually a bit relieved HE even decided that, seeing he really was worried of the other's health.

_"mmm thank you. . .Ivan. . thank you aru. . " He murmured softly against the other man. His arms wrapped around the neck that was so close to him. ". .Ivan should cuddle with Yao. . . .aru." China murmured. "For the whole day aru. . ." His hand reached for the other's, pulling him back down next to the boy. He had so badly wanted to touch the other's skin, feel his silky hair and cold skin. It was all so inviting to the Asian. He had missed so much that his head rested against the other's chest, his hand caressed smoothly against the other's skin, warming it up with his own touch, just as he would always do._

K- The Russian was sure to hold the other close to his chilled skin, resting his head back a bit and nodded slowly "Alright. . anything. .for ju." He murmured to the boy, not being able to take his eyes off of the other, seeing every lovely feature the bot had and sighed out peacefully. As long as China would stop doubting Russia's love. . he could lay next to the boy for days on end. Even if it leads to nothing sexually, he always enjoyed the other's company. Just as long as his company never left. .besides, that dark kinky side of Russia should be gone. . for now.

Funny Rp side posts:

K- I WAS WATCHING THIS YAOI, AND LIKE, IT WAS A TOTAL SEX SCENE. AND KYLE JUST LOOKS AT ME AND SLOWY STARTS TO SNEAK OVER SO I SWITCH WINDOWS. AND HES ALL 'WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?!' 'IT'S TOO GORY FOR YOU KYLE! GO AWAY! PEOPLE ARE DIEING!!' 'WHATS IT CALLED!?' 'YOU DUNT GET TO KNOW!' -exits window- 'GUESS WHO SEES DEAD PEOPL??? I DOO~ I DOOO~ I DOOO~' dances-]

--

_A- OH GOD HOT WAX! XDDD}_

K- IT SOUNDS SO PAINFUL TOO XDDDD]

-slapsself-]

A- _YEAH AND WHAT IF IT LIKE MOLDS INSIDE OF CHINA?}_

K- RUSSIA WILL TAKE IT OUT ;D]

--

K- I was showing him this pretty Hetalia pic, and i was all rubbing Russia. He see's China and is all "GAAAAAY!" Me "YES!! FOR RUSSIA~ I HAVE WALLPAPAH! I SHOW U DA?" Him: "Uhm. . n-no" "I SHOW YOU~" -shows- Kyle". . alright then O_o" Me: "AND CHINA SHALL BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA ONE DAAAAY~" Kyle: -jawdrop- Me:. . .-cough- NOT LIKE THAT! -waves hand-]


End file.
